The Geriatrics Section of the Boston University School of Medicine and the American Geriatrics Society propose to conduct three consecutive Summer Institutes in Geriatric Medicine in July 1999, 2000 and 2001. They will be modeled after the eleven nationally recognized Institute held at Boston University over the past twelve years. The specific aim of this 5 1/2 day program is to introduce third and fourth year medical students to specific topics in geriatric medicine and both laboratory and clinical research. The proposed Institute structure includes: formal lectures, intensive clinical topic seminars, case discussions, introductory and intermediate level research methodology seminars, proposal development groups, a research proposal forum, a career development panel and clinical and research site visits. Presentations will be supplemented by a detailed syllabus, containing topical outlines, case discussion material and relevant articles. A nationally recognized faculty of academic geriatricians and others engaged in both clinical and laboratory research have been recruited both locally and nationally to participate. Students will thus be exposed to exceptional role models as well. The specific aim of such exposure is to encourage students to pursue careers in academic geriatric medicine and research. Based on prior evaluations, we anticipate a significant number of students will pursue careers in geriatric medicine. To assess program effectiveness, students will complete a detailed evaluation of each component of the Institute. Attendees will also be surveyed two months, one year and three years following the Institute to evaluate choice of residency and fellowship, current involvement in geriatrics and research, and to comment on the value of the Institute. Ongoing contact with these students will serve as encouragement to them and the data accumulated should have a significant impact on local and national initiatives to encourage the development of academic geriatricians and researchers.